


Difference

by tloraxin



Series: FWB SenGen [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sliggghht description of, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tloraxin/pseuds/tloraxin
Summary: Something’s different with Senku, he realized. Senku was a complete opposite of himself. He’s a bright and straight-forward young man, clearly not from his part of world, and that’s why the younger boy stood out for him.----Fifth part of FWB Sen/Gen :^)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: FWB SenGen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485173
Comments: 41
Kudos: 366





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I finally got sort of free time of works to write this. Someone commented before of how they wish there'll be Gen's POV someday, and starting from this one maybe I'll continuously use Gen's POV :D  
> _____  
> Usual warning, this fic is un-beta-ed and English is not my first language. Enjoy :)

Asagiri Gen was good at faking everything. He got away so many times because of it, even with his own parents. They’re probably the first reason he started doing it –after all, fruit didn’t fall far from the tree, right?

It once drove him nuts, like he didn’t know what’s real or not about him anymore, but then he grew to embrace it. It’s okay, as confusing it might be, being fake is his real self. It’s so useful in his occupation, too, so it’s even better. As he realized it, he started to even act out his voice, his speaking tone, his everyday mannerism. Some people loved him for it, some people hated him with guts.

Senku’s one of the latter, for sure. He even said it himself. He never waver to say his piece of mind right before Gen’s face. Gen’s so used to people whispering behind his back, haters or not, that he’s quiet taken aback the first time he met Senku.

_Senku-chan, huh..._

Gen sighed to his own face on the bathroom mirror. He then took a glance at number of hours displayed on his phone’s screen, telling him it’s now 10 am in the morning –already midday in Japan.

A rumination of thought immediately fill his head. Will it be a bother if he call now? He pretended that he didn’t care to Senku, but he actually wanted to avoid disturbing too much of Senku’s class. Safe time to call will be at night…

“So, Asagiri-san… Um… I’ll go now?”

A voice came from outside the bathroom hotel where Gen’s now standing at. The mentalist peeked his head through the bathroom door, offering a sweet smile to the voice owner, a young man whose now in middle of walking his way out, "Thank you so much! Please take care.”

Gen could see the man’s cheek turned a slightly pink, and he said, “Er, since we didn’t _actually_ do it, I can totally just let you of the charge. I can tell my company –”

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” Gen laughed, acting it out so it sounds sheepish, “I guess I’m too tired. It’s so embarrassing, I’ll still pay you full.”

The young man nodded, then added nervously, “Please remember me, okay? I’m such a fans of you, after all. If you ever come here again…”

Gen hold himself to not roll his eyes, instead widening his smile, and softly pushed the man to the door, “Right, of course! See you when I see you~”

The door clicked behind his back, and Gen leaned himself to it, sighing while staring at the pale-colored ceiling of his room. Twenty years and so of living –he never fail in sex before. All it took was a boy three years younger than him that seems to hate him to guts but always fuck him senseless anyway.

“God, Asagiri Gen, you’re such a masochist.” Gen sighed to himself again, now with a bitter laugh.

His phone vibrated from its position on the bed stand, and Gen jumped on his king size bed to reach it.

“You’re done?” Ukyo sounded so tired with him from across the call.

“Mm, you can say so.” Gen faked a sing-a-song tune, “It’s a good one~”

There’s a pause, and Ukyo spook again, this time with a disbelief in his words, “You didn’t do it.”

“I-I certainly did?!” Gen replied in hurry, but then added, “Fuck, Ukyo, you know me too well.”

“God, this is too funny.” Ukyo stifled a laugh, “You’re that crazy over that _new one_?”

Gen hissed, “Shut it. What do you want?”

“I want my talent to be ready for his next schedule, of course? Like we’re going in ten minutes?” His manager added with an amused smile Gen could practically could hear in his voice, “You probably got lots of time to prepare though, since apparently last night was quite… sexless.”

“Ukyo, I’m going to kill you–” Ukyo cut the call, leaving Gen sighing all over to himself, now fourth time in row. He stared at himself on the mirror, this time from the one on the dressing table, pointing on his own reflection.

“You stupid, you’re not supposed to do it.” Gen frowned, “You’re not supposed to be think about Senku-chan so much.”

***

Gen’s in showbiz since he’s 13 years old, so he’s used to all of its bits. The hedonistic entertainment industry, the circle of pompous celeb acquaintances, and the groups of distorted wealthy producers who thought money could buy everything. He learned it hard way of who to avoid completely and who needed to be lick on the shoes, who’s fair enough and play by the rules and who would milk him dry for as long as he’s useful, and he made sure he used all the knowledge well. So, no, he’s not the most saint of people. He’s almost the opposite, he could say. Sleeping around was sometimes just part of the job, as long as it’s truly useful. And his plan never missed.

Now Gen finally reached the place where he had enough reputation for people in the business to not play around with him. He even able to find some rare gems and build his own trusting crew team. For the sake of doing his dream job, producing and performing mind blowing arts to audience, bringing smile to their lips and wonder to their eyes, Gen would say that all those time was worth it in the end.

But well, old habit die hard. What was previously part of the job was now almost a part of himself –sounds about right, for him especially. Before Senku, there’s never one same partner for such long time. Even Senku’s supposed to be just one of _them_ , actually.

Something’s different with Senku, he realized. Senku was a complete opposite of himself. He’s a bright and straight-forward young man, clearly not from his part of world, and that’s why the younger boy stood out for him. He’s actually afraid he might tainted Senku with his –he admitted it, too –sick attitudes. His weird fetishes, and kinky shits. But Senku stayed as he was. He followed Gen’s absurd wishes but never crossed line he didn’t feel right about. He’s a scientist, very much into experiments and trying out everything, maybe, but not ones outside his principle.

Senku hated him, though. It’s alright. Gen’s actually relieved with the thought of Senku would never like him back. It’s sad, but it’s his safe place. A lover would want to see a real him. Gen wasn’t even sure about if he had one. If he indeed got one, he must be ugly, maybe very much insecure, and weak. He liked a confident, sly and cunning Gen better.

So that’s the mask he decided to put on, and things were according to his will so far. Senku stayed hating him, but as long as he could give Senku those mind blowing sex, he’ll always come back. He got to meet Senku at the distance he decided on, and that’s the best thing he could manage.

***

Then he’s away for the tour and he noticed something changed.

_Senku-chan said he missed me. Senku-chan said he missed **me** , of all people._

Gen tried to not be too happy about it, but it’s so hard. His heart throbbed like crazy just by remembering those three words in his mind, voiced by Senku’s almost too-soft whisper.

_He called me **baby**._

He buried wishes of wanting to hear Senku showering him with more pet names to the back of his mind, while blushing on the memory.

“So, are you ready?”

Gen jolted awake from his thoughts and tilted his head up to the smiley radio host across the table. She’s adorable, a young girl in her early 20s, hair dyed in practically almost every color, curling softly framing her round, jolly face. He answered hurriedly, with an awkward laugh, “Oh, certainly! Sorry about that.”

Ukyo glanced at him from his seat on a chair beside Gen, and whispered, “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine!” Gen responded, and he realized he set his tone a little too high-pitched. They couldn’t do anything about it though, because the show had started, the host was now talking animatedly to her mic, opening the show and introducing Asagiri Gen, a young talented mentalist from Japan who’ll be performing a live show at Jakarta in three days.

Gen never knew his has quite fan base in Indonesia before, at least big enough for this national youth radio to invited him as their special guest of night broadcast. It’s quite a prime-time of radio session, so he was told, since every around six until seven in the evening, thousands of people of Jakarta were stuck in after work rush-hour traffic jam and have no other option of entertainment than their own car radio.

The host asked cheerily to her mic, “So, how do you like Indonesia so far?”

Gen adjusted himself and smiled at her, answering in his fluid English, “Liking all the Southeast Asian countries very much! I love the tropical weather.”

“It’s not too hot for you?”

“Definitely not! I’m bad with cold weather anyway. Always bulking up in layers of coats every winter.” Gen giggled, “The weather here suits me more, I can say.”

“How about the food?”

Gen groaned, “God, the food are the best! Such a journey in every bite. You guys had more spice in one food than what we put in, what, probably ten meals.”

He continued with more of his culinary exploration stories, how he was so immersed in knowing new culture and loved blending in around local people.

“I got so many bonuses when buying street food!” Gen cackled, “Someone said I’m an old women’s type, and I think he’s right!”

Shit, Gen’s just remembered that it was Senku who said it. And thinking of Senku, Gen started to feel warm inside again.

The host laughed at his responses and asked, “Seems like you can fit very well here! We’ve got absolute upper hand? Really?”

“Oh, maybe, just…” Gen took a beat, and said with a soft voice, “The long distance.”

“What about that?”

His voice fell to almost a whisper, “Just, I ended up waiting a lot for night to come.”

He almost jumped on Ukyo’s cough. Gen took a notice of said blonde’s piercing glare and felt warmness rushed up to his cheek, then he hurriedly added, “I-I mean, for my –my favorite TV show, you see. Recently there’s this show who just premiered and I’m waiting every night for its broadcasting time…”

“Ohh, wow!” The host grinned, “What TV show is it?”

Gen quickly made up a premise of magic trick related reality show that didn’t exist, and it bridged well to the topic of his performance and currently ongoing tour, so the rest of the talk actually went perfectly fine. At the ride back home though–road had pretty cleared up by now –Ukyo hit him on the back of head (Harder than Gen expected, actually, and it _hurts_ ) and complaining, “What’s that all about? Trailing off like that?”

Gen pouted while rubbing his stinging head, “I’m shifting the topic well, didn’t I?”

“It’s scared me so much, you know?” Ukyo huffed, “You went out of focus so quickly in a beat of question!”

“I’m sorryyyy, okay…” Gen whined. He stared at Ukyo, and now more seriously, he stated again, “I’m so sorry. That’s really unprofessional of me.”

Ukyo glanced at him and sighed. They both fell silence for good minute, until Ukyo said again, “Hey, Gen. I’m your manager, right? And even before that, we’re a friend.” He continued, “So… if there’s something in your mind… You can tell me, okay?”

Gen wasn’t shocked at the offer, because he knew Ukyo’s the best manager and buddy he could ever had –too good for him, he felt sometimes… But he still couldn’t bear himself to open his heart, even to Ukyo. There’s this nagging urge on his mind to not showing any sign of weakness to anyone, mostly because that’s how he survived his life –and showbiz, of course –all these time.

_Especially since it’s something petty like a mere stupid crush._

“I’m alright.” Gen smiled, hopefully now looked believable enough, because he didn’t want to worry Ukyo, “Thank you, Ukyo-chan.”

***

Last night, it’s not like he couldn’t get it up at all. The call boy was utterly handsome, probably had mix blood of European and Asian, he’s tall and just fittingly build. His skin was soft as he touched Gen to take his shirt off, and he smelled good. He whispered gently to his ear to relax, but as he put his slick digits inside Gen, that’s when Gen suddenly felt very sick in his stomach.

“Sorry,” Gen said as he rolled himself to his back, caressing on the boy’s confused face, “I –I think, um. I… I don’t know. I’m not really up for it, apparently.”

“Are you feeling sick?” He spook good English too, Gen’s sure he was certainly someone with good education and background, probably just seeking for an easy money. But his worries was genuine.

 _Yes._ “No…” Gen smiled, “Um, how about… we just get each other off?”

“We can do that.” He smiled back. Those pretty fingers was just about to encircle themselves on his softening groin, and Gen kicked softly to the boy’s side, “Sorry, no – I can’t do it.”

He jumped off the bed and half-run to the bathroom, grinning, “Um. You can sleep here. I hired you for entire night, after all.”

Before the man on his bed could answer, Gen slammed the door shut and adjusted his breath. He sat on the toilet, growled quietly on himself.

He knew for sure why it didn’t feel right, but he didn’t want to spell it out. Instead, he took his phone and opened its gallery, scrolling it down to the only photo of Senku he had. He took it on one very rare occasion when Senku actually woke up later than him –in the picture, he’s asleep, his usually towering-hair was pressed flat against the pillow, his eyebrows frowning and lips slightly open.

“You even think in your sleep,” Gen smiled at the displayed picture, “You’re going to get a wrinkle there.”

He stared some more, then he put his phone silently on the wash table. He moved to sit on the bathroom floor, back leaning against the bath tub, and he breathed in as he closed his eyes, fingers moved up to reach on both his own nipples. Gen shivered, remembering how Senku’s fingertips always felt so heavenly, playing and pinching on his perky nubs like this. Often times he would then move them slowly to caressing area around his hips, where Gen’s definitely very sensitive at. Senku loved to tickle him lightly there, just so Gen would let out a string of breathy moans Senku always enjoyed so much.

 _"Gen, you always felt so fucking good,"_ He often said to Gen's ears softly, before kissing and biting around it.

"Senku-chan..." Gen shuddered. He gulped down, crawled forward to open a cabinet under the wash table, and taking out a box of something he bought definitely without anyone in his team knowing, through a same-day delivery courier. He opened it up, nervously glanced at the sight of bright pink dildo peeking from inside the box and took it out, along with a bottle of lube he stored next to it inside the cabinet.

Gen squirted whole amount of lube to his own fingers, then open his legs wide to gently pushed in one of his own finger against his throbbing pucker. He took a breath and huffed, gradually thrust his finger deeper while adding more one by one. He didn’t need much preparation actually, since he did it almost every night for sex video session with Senku. So as soon as he finally be able to put his own three fingers inside him, he experimented in twisting them slightly, and decided that he's good to go. Gen flicked on the switch of his toys, took a deep breath and putting the vibrating tools inside him slowly.

 _“I’m inside you, baby.”_ An imaginary Senku in his head whispered, _“You feel so amazing, Gen, my love.”_

Gen mewled, replaying the sensation of Senku moving against him behind his eyes, as he moved the dildo in and out himself.

The sick feeling earlier was definitely because –the fingers that’s about to prepare him, they’re not Senku’s. Senku’s bony, long, rough looking fingers, always felt so good thrusting in and out his hole, accompanied with his ragging breath as he hovered above Gen. It’s as if he couldn’t hold himself back too anytime soon. Senku wouldn’t tell him to relax, because it’s always Senku who needed to relax the most between two of them –he’s always too giddy, too harsh, too sloppy and too inexperienced, but Gen loved everything about it.

Senku’s not tall nor build, he’s average-heighted and his body’s lean but sturdy, mostly composed by muscles and bones with only small soft parts of his figure. He’s not that huggable, and definitely not a very comfortable big spoon, but he’s always so warm, and somehow their frames always fitted like pair of long-lost pair of puzzle.

He wouldn’t smell nice –he would smell a bit like chemical substance from the lab, mixed with sweat from all the evening rush hour, and a faint fragrance of cologne generally used by perhaps every young man of his age. His tongue would taste like anything he ate for dinner –sometimes spices of curry, savory-tasting beef bowl, or sweet crunch of chicken katsu.

All the imperfectness and flaws that made Senku himself, Gen loved all of it. How Senku’s always so honest even in sex, pouring his raw passion inside Gen and Gen was never felt so full before. Maybe that’s what he felt on their first time too, at Ryusui’s party. Sex with Senku wasn’t the best or anything, but it felt different, and it keeps being different until now.

The call boy was something he tried to test himself, which he failed miserably. As Gen came with a spurt and harsh breath, his mind was still filled with Senku.

There he was, jerking himself off just by mere memories of Senku in the bathroom, while right outside the door, a perfect looking hunk was sitting on his bed, with whole-hearted intention to fuck him. Gen’s definitely had it real bad.

***

Every time Gen called Senku, he could feel it floating around his head, the fear of Senku’s not picking it up because he’s just so enough of Gen already. He almost sighed audibly in relief as the ring stopped and a video of Senku’s face popped open at his screen.

“Hey, Senku-chan!” Gen waved, smiling, “Whatchu doin~?”

Senku put up a smirk to him, _“You’ll like this. I’m actually at the lab.”_

“Oh~” Gen giggled. He now noticed the white coat Senku put on over his navy blue colored sweater, “Should’ve notice the lab coat. Are you alone there?”

Senku paid a glance to his side, and lowering his voice, chuckling, _“I’m not, and don’t even try.”_

Gen felt his heart sink. He didn’t actually care about if they’re going to do _it_ or not, he just wanted to be able to see Senku long enough, really. But Gen’s not going to let Senku know that, so he covered it up with a mock sad tone while sighing exasperatedly, “Shame~” He grinned, “But that lab coat –first thing we do as I’m home, alright?”

 _“God, you’re unbelievable.”_ Senku rolled his eyes, but he flushed a little, _“I’m hanging up.”_

“Say hello to your friend!” Gen giggled, and the call went off. Gen huffed and then laid himself on the bed, thinking of maybe just practicing his act again for upcoming show, when a message dinged on his phone.

It’s Senku –he sent a text.

**_I will go home in half of hour, and will call you as soon as I arrived, ok?_ **

Gen felt his chest grew warm and he smiled at the message.

***

His moving figure was reflected in yellowish hue against the shadow, from the only source of lights of the room -reading lamps on both side of his bed frame, and faint blue light from the video call running on his phone's screen.

The sounds of their exchange of harsh breathing and slippery movements of hand stroke was the only ones filling the air, quiet and low and almost inaudible, until Gen gasped and let out a breathy cry, “Ahn, nnnh –! I’m –I’m cumming!”

Senku could be heard after, cursing through the phone's loudspeaker, _“Gen, you’re so hot – God–!”_ He let out a low growl almost as immediately, fist pumping out a string of cum from his shuddering cock. Gen’s whole body were still trembling with cum splattered across his belly, and he let out a shaky laugh at the sight of gasping Senku.

Gen switched off his toys and pulled it out, then proceed to clean himself with a wet wipes and laid himself on the bed on top of his belly, taking his phone closer to his face and smiling lazily to the camera.

 _“You’re even more nimble around it now.”_ Senku commented with a smirk, mimicking Gen’s position on his own bed. They’re basically facing each other now between a pair of camera phone and of course, 5,000 km or so distance.

“Thanks to you, Senku-chan.” Gen laughed lightly, “It’s nothing compared the real thing, though~”

 _“Dammit, don’t make me hard again.”_ Senku groaned.

Gen replied with a giggle, and he stared at Senku on the screen, lip’s smiling without him realizing.

 _“What?”_ Senku asked him with a curious smile.

“Nothing~” Gen shook his head, then stare some more. Senku stared at him back, his usually sharp eyes now somehow soften –with sleepiness, maybe, and something else…?

The younger man made a caressing gesture to the screen, and Gen felt so fuzzy inside he didn’t even know how to respond at first. He finally let out a small giggle, and closed his eyes, as if he’s being petted real life.

 _“Just a week more.”_ Senku whispered.

Gen nodded softly. He took more time to appreciate Senku’s face despite the dimmed lighting of latter’s room, paying attention to Senku's curve of nose and pair of his crimson glazed eyes. How he want to felt those jawline adorned with cute sideburns against the caress of his palm. Those pair of long bangs always springing across Senku's face Gen wished he can brushed off to behind his ears now. His slightly chapped thin lips and how it always formed a crooked smirk Gen loved so much, barring the pearly white teeth with a pair of canine-like pointed fangs. He love all of it, and wanted to kiss all over Senku's perfect face.

 _“You said you need to be early tomorrow?”_ Senku asked, cutting off Gen’s daydreaming.

“Yeah, kinda…” Gen answered, “There’s this morning show…”

_“You should get some rest, then.”_

“I know.” Gen hid his disappointment of having to end the call and tried to look cheerful instead, “Okay, then, Senku-chan~ See you tomorrow~”

 _“No, just keep it on.”_ Senku said, face's blushing a little.

Gen blinked at the request, and tried to smoothed his voice but he’s definitely failing, “M-mm, what?”

 _“Just keep it on while you prepare to sleep, I want to… like, see you a bit more.”_ Senku’s now looking away from the camera, cheeks almost as red as his eyes.

Gen felt a bit out of breath. He did want to see Senku more too, so he nodded and took his phone along to the bathroom. As he set it down on the wash table, Senku commented, _“That’s a sick looking bathroom, probably bigger than any room at my house.”_

“That’s exaggerating.” Gen laughed. He put on his sleeping clothes and fresh underwear, which Senku ridiculed him at because it got holes on it, and Gen responded with a blushed face, “It’s sleeping undies, it’s just need to be comfortable, not pretty.”

He brushed his teeth accompanied by Senku’s narration of humanity’s first ever toothpaste, and then moved to grab a black-colored waterproof pouch from the corner of the table. Senku’s eyes followed Gen’s every hand movement of taking out all sorts of tubes and bottles from inside it and he asked curiously, _“What? What are those?”_

“My night-time treatments.” Gen answered.

_“You used so many products just to go to sleep?”_

“Celebrities didn’t get those pearly white skin naturally, alright?”

Senku hummed, _“I never saw you use it before.”_

“I made exception for sex night.” Gen responded nonchalantly.

_“I see.”_

Senku paid attention to all steps so carefully, Gen almost wanted to laugh. As he finished with twice pat on his now gleaming glow skin, Senku groaned, _“Good God, you spent around twenty minutes on it!”_

Gen waved him off, and announced, “I’m going to flip the camera because I’m going to pee.”

Senku rolled his eyes, _“Yeah, cause I’ve never seen your dick before.”_

Lastly, he washed his feet, and after spending almost thirty minutes in his bedtime routine, Gen finally crawled on to the top of bed, putting his phone on the side of his pillow.

 _“Did you get this super big room all for yourself?”_ Senku folded his arms, _“It can fit like two or three more person. How about you guys saving money a bit?”_

Gen let out a genuine whole-hearted laugh out loud at this. “Gosh, you keep commented on everything I did and now you criticize financial decision of my team?!” He glared playfully at Senku who’s now laughing at himself too, “Remind me to never do this again, alright?”

 _“We’re definitely doing this again, then.”_ Senku grinned. It turned to a smile as he watched Gen’s pulling blanket and wrap it around himself, _“You’re always a blanket hogger.”_

“I’m certainly not?” Gen stuck out his tongue, “You always took my pillow as your own hugging bolster.”

 _“Because you’re too bony to be hugged.”_ Senku replied with a smirk.

“That’s definitely pot calling the kettle black,” Gen huffed.

Senku now propped his head up with one of his hand, still eyeing Gen, almost whispering, _“I miss sleeping with you.”_

Gen felt himself blushed, and he finally let out a breathy answer, “Me too.”

Senku mumbled to his hand, _“Just keep the phone on. I’ll wait until you’re asleep.”_

 _We’re certainly not supposed to do this kind of things_ , Gen wanted to remind Senku. But he found himself close his eyes instead, and with Senku’s soft breathe filling his ears, that night’s was the best sleep he had so far in recent.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I love to make them banter playfully, because they're actually one of rare pairings I like when the level of dominance is almost the same XD
> 
> Anyway, so this one definitely is more fluffy than ones before, because I tried to focus on their relationship more! I hope you all like it ;)
> 
> I'm thinking that maybe this series will be finished in one or two more parts until they eventually ended up going out together (oops, spoiler), but I also have some ideas of their after story, like how Senku will introduce Gen to his friends and Byakuya... Do you maybe also interested in that? Leave a comment and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
